1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a process for joining a metal part and a ceramic part, especially to a process for joining a stainless steel part and a silicon carbide ceramic part, and a composite article made by the process.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is desirable to join stainless steel parts and silicon carbide ceramic parts. A typical process for joining stainless steel and silicon carbide ceramic is by positioning physically separate nickel foil or molybdenum foil as intermediate layer between stainless steel and silicon carbide ceramic. The foil retains its separate nature through manufacturing in the final product and do not chemically interact with the stainless steel or silicon carbide ceramic. Furthermore, in case of using physically separate nickel foil, due to great difference between the coefficients of heat expansion of the silicon carbide ceramic and the nickel foil, the ceramic/nickel interface has a large thermal stress, thus, the bond between the stainless steel and the silicon carbide ceramic via nickel foil is not as stable as desired. In case of using physically separate molybdenum foil, due to having a relatively low reaction activity, it is difficult for silicon carbide ceramic and molybdenum foil to inter-diffuse into each other, enhancing the difficulty of bonding.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.